This invention relates to hanger apparatus for elongated members, such as electrical cables or conduits, raceway wiring systems, or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus adapted to securely and stably support electrical cables, conduits or the like above suspended ceilings, in suspension from concrete planking, open web joists or other supporting structural members or surfaces. The present invention is particularly well suited to use as a "drop-through" hanger system in buildings of concrete planking construction (as is commonly used in motels, hotels, nursing homes and low-rise office buildings), and provides an alternative to the laying of cables or other wiring adjuncts across the grid of a suspended ceiling. The laying of cables, etc. across a suspended ceiling, a practice formerly followed, was effectively ruled out in recently adopted industry codes. The present invention is also useful for the installation and support of plenum cable, whips, instrument wiring, or duct systems in plenums.
A variety of hanger apparatus have heretofore been proposed. Applicants are aware, for example, of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 254,333, issued Feb. 28, 1882, to Kane; 799,092, issued Sept. 12, 1905 to Rosenfeld; 2,972,460, issued Feb. 21, 1961 to Kenyon; and 3,218,012, issued Nov. 16, 1965 to Volpe.
The present invention provides unique practical advantages over any known prior art. The apparatus is made from readily available and relatively inexpensive materials, and can be fabricated by inexpensive and conventional forming processes. The apparatus, moreover, can be installed simply and easily, without need for the use of special hardware or tools. The present apparatus has the capability to stack or aggregate supported loads, and its use requires no fasteners. As will be apparent from the detailed description below, assembly of the present hanger apparatus for usage can require nothing more than manual assembly of the various parts.
The present apparatus may be used to support a wide variety of loads. The loads may be supported in a balanced manner so as to minimize stress on the apparatus, although the loads need not necessarily be balanced. They may also be supported in a manner which readily permits directional adjustment of the loads.
In one of its aspects, the present invention relates to a novel load support for use in hanger apparatus of the type disclosed.